Change of Fate
by NagisaShiota11
Summary: The Sasuke Retrieval mission was a success and everyone went back to being happy and acting like nothing happened. Well...not exactly. Sasuke is let out of punishment scotch free and was worshiped like a god, while Naruto was treated like dirt and ended up being ignored. When everything seemed to have settled down, something sets the blonde off and he ends up leaving his home i


"Oi, Ero-sennin, time to train!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the sannin. "Sorry, Naruto, but I'm going to have to take a rain check," Jiraiya said. "Come on, please!? We haven't trained since three weeks ago!" Naruto complained.

Jiraiya smiled and ruffled his godson's hair. "Maybe tomorrow," he said as he walked away. Naruto frowned, "Fine, I'll just go see if Kakashi-sensei will train me," he muttered as he walked away.

As he walked, Naruto heard whispered comments about him.

"What is he doing here?"

"Disgusting."

"Did you hear what it did to Sasuke-sama?"

"Nearly killed him, that's what I heard."

"Why is it still here? That's my question."

Make no mistake, Naruto was use to all the snared comments about him. But these were new. It had been three months since he brought Sasuke back to the village, and it seemed that they resented him even more. Which, in his opinion, was a bit stupid.

Come on, he had brought back Sasuke and they ended up treating him like yesterday's trash! Where's the logic in that!? Naruto mentally sighed as he made his way to Training Ground Three, where Kakashi and Sakura were.

A cheerfully smile spread across the blonde Jinchuriki's lips. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan!" he called. The two paused their training and looked at the hyperactive blonde. "What do you want, Naruto-baka, we're in the middle of training," Sakura said.

"Great, could I join you two?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Sorry, Naruto, but the training we're do is better suited for Sakura," Kakashi said. "Come on, please!?" Naruto begged. Kakashi sighed, "Sorry, Naruto, but you can't join us," he said.

Naruto pouted, "Fine," he sighed as he stomped away. Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other and resumed training.

"No one is willing to train me, and I can't really do anything else," Naruto thought bitterly. "Iruka-sensei, hopefully he wouldn't be so busy," he thought suddenly as he headed towards the academy. When he got there, he saw that class was still going on and Iruka was probably in the middle teaching.

"Nuts," Naruto muttered as he started to walk toward the Red Light District. No one had time for him. It was annoying, but then again, he should be used to it by now. It has been going on for three months after all.

Naruto slipped into the shadows of the district and headed towards his apartment complex. Everyone refused to live in the same building as him. Which, again, was really stupid and illogical. The twelve-year-old shook his head as he reached he reached his apartment, only to see that the door was kicked off its hinges...again.

Completely normal when you're the most hated person in the village. Naruto sighed again and entered his apartment. Graffiti littered the walls of his apartment.

"GO TO HELL!"

"Fuck off, demon!"

"Go die in hell, demon fox!"

"Go back to hell where you belong!"

"This is going to take weeks to clean off," Naruto thought as he entered his room. His bedroom wasn't any better. The bed was broken in two, the windows were broken, even more graffiti, and it looked (and smelt) like someone took a dump in his dresser.

Gross.

Naruto sighed again as he walked towards the corner and lifted up a fake floorboard. Inside was a small wooden box. He lifted the box out of its hiding spot and opened it. "Two thousand ryō. Crap, not enough. I guess I'll try and sneak a few D-ranks later," Naruto thought as he placed the box back in its hiding spot and started to clean what he could.

~Hours later~

Naruto fell to the ground, exhausted. He had started nonstop to try and get the graffiti off his walls, but apparently, they decided to use permeant ink this time. "I guess I can go ask Tsunade-baa-chan if she could help," he mused as he stood up and walked into what was left of his kitchen.

He headed towards the sink and opened the pantry. Inside were dozens of sake bottles. Just in case he had to butter up Tsunade for something. Naruto reached way in the back of the pantry and brought out an aged bottle.

The twelve-year-old uncapped it and took a sniff. Satisfied with his selection, Naruto jumped off of the counter and headed towards the door.

It was nightfall, meaning that Tsunade would probably either doing paperwork or sleeping. Not really caring, Naruto headed towards the Hokage Tower anyways.

~Hokage Tower~

When he arrived, Naruto saw that Suizune wasn't at her desk. "She must be forcing Tsunade-baa-chan to do paperwork," Naruto thought fondly as he walked up the steps of the tower. When he arrived at the Hokage's office door, Naruto saw that the door was slightly adjusted.

Letting his curiously get the best of him, Naruto peered inside to see Tsunade, Shizune, and the two elders that he never took the time to remember their names. "There has the be a mistake. I've already chosen the next Hokage," Tsunade argued.

"Sorry, but the council has decided. Sasuke Uchiha will be the next Hokage," one of the elders said.

Instantly, Naruto's blood ran cold and he felt his world crumble into pieces.

"But Sasuke literally just tried to defect from Konoha," Tsunade pointed out. "He was under the influence of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. So he had no control over his body," one of the elders reasoned. "Bull shit! Absolute bull shit! You want a traitorous brat as the next Hokage, instead of a loyal ninja of Konoha? That is the biggest amount of bull I have ever heard!" Tsunade yelled enraged.

"The council has spoken and overruled you," one of the elders said. Tsunade thought for a moment, before nodding. "Very well, I will comply with the vote," she said.

Naruto's eyes widened and dropped the sake bottle in shock.

The occupants of the room turned towards the doorway, to see a betrayed looking Naruto standing there. Tsunade stood up from behind her desk and slowly moved towards the boy she thought of as a little brother.

"Naruto," she said carefully. Naruto shook his head mutely and ran away. "Naruto! Wait!" Tsunade yelled as she hurried after the blonde Jinchuriki.

Tears blurred Naruto's eyesight, but he knew Konoha like the back of his hand. He turned a corner and enter the alleyways of the village. Now they were in his turf.

During his childhood, Naruto had to escape into either the sewers or alleyways to avoid being beaten end by the villagers. It always worked...unless they caught him before he entered the alleyway.

Naruto navigate the alleyways like a pro, while Tsunade was having a hard time getting through the alleyways. Naruto turned a corner and jumped into a manhole and closed it.

The sound of Tsunade running over the manhole was heard, and the sound of her footsteps faded. Naruto sat there, crying his poor little heart out.

"How could she? She knew that my dream was to become Hokage. T-then why did she give in and gave the position to Sasuke-teme?" Naruto thought.

After a few minutes of crying, Naruto opened the manhole and looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear, Naruto slipped out of the sewers and headed home.

When he got there, Naruto entered and started to gather only a few things that he owned. Some clothing that were still clean, some food, water, things such as that. Taking off his forehead protector, Naruto headed towards the door.

Slowly, Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out the First Hokage's Necklace and hung it off one of the door hinges. He smiled sadly and walked away.

~Front Gate~

Naruto looked back at his former village and smiled sadly at it. "I wanted to be the Hokage that surpasses all the Hokages before me...I guess that's the teme's job now," he muttered as he turned away.

"Goodbye...forever..." Naruto thought as he walked away.


End file.
